Merci le fraisier
by sandou01
Summary: Natsu est un idiot, il est poursuivie par Erza quand il rencontre son amie blonde, il l'embrasse pour la faire taire et il a très envie de recommencer. Jusqu'où va l'emporter son désir?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Merci le fraisier! **

C'était le printemps notre jeune blonde était assise sur un banc, les cerisiers en fleur lui apportait un peu d'ombre. Elle pouvait voir à travers les feuilles et les fleurs quelques rayons de soleil, c'était un spectacle magnifique à admirer. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de la légère brise, on pouvait sentir le doux parfum des fleurs de cerisiers.

Elle allait s'endormir, mais elle sentit une souffle chaud se propager sur son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour y découvrir une touffe rose, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Ça va pas Luce ?

\- Si, tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu débarque...

\- Lucy, t'es pas gentille !

\- Et toi tu gâche mon moment de tranquillité, et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fout là ?

\- Erza me cherche pour avoir renversé son fraisier.

\- Et tu pense que je vais t'aider à te cacher ?

\- Non, j'ai juste sentie une bonne odeur et je suis tombé sur toi.

\- C'est sûrement le cerisier au dessus de moi.

Oui mais pas que...

La blonde arqua un sourcil, Happy pouvait dire ce qu'il veut, son compagnon de toujours était tout aussi bizarre qu'elle. Il regarda intensément sa nakama qui finit par pousser un long soupir, son moment peinard venait de prendre fin.

Elle le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir se lever, elle s'étira de tout son long une fois debout. Le Salamander continuait à la fixer et pour une raison inconnue ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Elle se mit à marcher au bord du canal, il la suivait et ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Tu comptes me suivre comme ça longtemps ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle soupira de nouveau et en une fraction de seconde leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Lucy sursauta et perdit l'équilibre, elle s'apprêtait à tomber dans l'eau mais rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour découvrir que Natsu la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du Dragon Slayeur, ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, lui était tout rouge et elle commençait à avoir des rougeurs sur les joues.

\- Natsu, où es-tu abruti ? Viens là que je t'étrangle !

Cette voix reconnaissable entres toutes fit vite redescendre le fils d'Igneel sur terre, qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre et les fit tomber tous les deux dans l'eau. Ils remontèrent à la surface, la jeune Heartefilia était en colère et prête à noyer cet imbécile. Il ne la laissa pas faire, sentant Erza se rapprocher il replongea sous l'eau avec la constellationniste, il la serra contre lui et même en ayant la vision floutée à cause du liquide, les jolies lèvres de la jeune fille étaient affreusement tentantes.

Il ne se gêna pas pour y goûter, celle-ci ne s'y attendant pas du tout, voulut pousser un cri de surprise, mais oubliant où elle se trouvait avala de l'eau. Elle remonta donc à la surface et éjecta toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait.

\- Désolé Luce je...

\- Tais-toi, crétin à quoi tu pensais !

\- Et bien, je voulais te dire que...

\- Natsu, je t'ai enfin trouvé tu vas avoir la punition qui te reviens. Tonna une certaine rousse qui arrivait vers eux.

Le rose prit alors la fuite, laissant la blonde dans le brouillard total. Elle partit légèrement énervée vers son appartement, il lui avait volé son premier baiser et avait manqué de les noyer, et monsieur était partit comme un lâche sans plus d'explication.

C'était rageant de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait embrassé et que lui, gamin comme il était ne prendrait ce baiser que juste comme une marque d'amitié. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir comme la dernière fois ça c'était sûr !

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre elle y trouva l'être de son amour. Elle était prête à exploser de rage, quand, l'air complètement affolé il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille et la poussa dans la salle de bain. Ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche, il l'alluma pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Lucy t'es là ? Fit la voix de la chevalière.

\- Ne lui dit pas que je suis la. Murmura Natsu.

\- D-d'accord...

Le garçon lui faisait des yeux de chien battu, elle se sentie rougir car, portant un haut blanc, l'eau montrait ses formes voluptueuses et laissait à découvert son soutien-gorge à dentelle Et apparemment il n'y était pas indifférent vue la bosse qu'elle sentait se presser contre son bassin.

\- Tu es sous la douche ?

\- Aye !

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Non surtout pas ! Hurla la mage aux clés, je suis toute nue et je-je n'ai pas fini de-de me laver le corps.

La blonde ne trouvait plus ses mots, étant déjà gênée par leur position qu'ils avaient pendant ses réponses la perturbait encore plus. Elle avait donc du mal à avoir l'esprit clair et répondre à la mage en armure.

Le jeune homme avait bloqué les poignets de sa camarade au dessus de sa tête, les retenant d'une main. L'autre était passée sous le t-shirt mouillé de la jeune fille, visitant la forme du ventre plat, et remontant légèrement au début du soutient-gorge. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas resté inactives, lui embrassant la mâchoire, puis le cou la mordant légèrement par endroit.

\- Dis-moi tu, n'aurais pas vu Natsu ?

\- N-Non...

\- Ça ne vas pas, Lucy ?

\- Si, pou-pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air essoufflée !

Et pour cause, elle retenait quelques gémissements car le mage de feu avait décidé d'enlever les barrières entre lui et la poitrine de la demoiselle. Il en avait pris un en bouche pendant que sa main libre jouait avec le deuxième, tandis que son autre main reposait sur une de ses cuisse, la caressant sensuellement.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, plaquant leurs bassins, se frottant légèrement à elle, lui faisant sentir à quel point son excitation était grande. Elle poussa donc, par inadvertance un gémissement. Ce qui le fit sourire de manière taquine.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Lucy ? Lança inquiète la rousse.

\- Oui, aucun-aucun problème !

\- Hum, si tu le dit. Tu ne saurais pas où est Natsu par hasard ?

\- Sûrement pr-près du lac où-ou il va pécher avec Ha-Happy.

Le mage lui avait relevé les jambes, elle les enroula autour de la taille du jeune homme et ses bras enfin libérés autour du cou. Il continuait sa torture, tout en commençant a frotter sa virilité contre l'intimité de la mage stellaire, chacun toujours entravés par quelques vêtements. Il avait remonté sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune fille, soufflant dessus et la mordillant.

Elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux roses, puis lâcha par mégarde le prénom du jeune homme au moment où celui-ci lui avait murmuré un "Je t'aime" à l'oreille.

\- Quoi, il est là ?

\- N-Non, tu devrais parti-ir le chercher.

\- Tu as raison bon je te laisse, et si tu le vois dit le moi.

\- A-Aye.

Quand il fut certain que la chevalière était partie il s'empressa de regoûter aux lèvres de sa nakama. Elle répondit au baiser avec fougue et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de son compagnon. Un ballet endiablé s'entama alors entre les deux langues, qui exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Elle y mit fin en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui souffler elle aussi les trois petits mots qui voulaient tout dire.

\- Je sais. Répondit-il avec simplicité.

\- Comment ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- On en serait pas la si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il l'empêcha de répondre par un autre baiser enflammé qui leur affola à tous deux les sens. Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'avait à faire qu'à un idiot elle avait tort. Il reposa les jambes de la blonde à terre pour lui enlever sa jupe, puis le sous-vêtement.

Il passa sa main sur la féminité de la jeune fille, il la sentit se cambrer sous lui. Il sourit encore plus qu'avant, puis fit subir à ses vêtements le même sort qu'à ceux de sa chère et tendre mais lorsque celle-ci voulut mettre la main sur son érection il lui retira les mains et les emprisonna.

\- Non, certainement pas, ce soir tu n'es là qu'en spectatrice, c'est moi qui mène la danse !

Le ton ferme et assuré qu'il avait employé surprit Lucy. Depuis quand le gamin s'était transformé en homme ?

Il passa un doigt dans son antre, elle qui gémit sous le plaisir. Il commença ses vas-et-vient tout en insérant un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

Il l'entendait gémir, murmurer son prénom. Il la sentit frémir et se contrôlait pour ne pas la prendre là maintenant sous la douche, mais étant leur première fois à tous les deux il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleur chose à faire en cet endroit. Finalement, il la reprit dans ses bras, collant son corps nu au sien, puis la porta jusqu'au lit.

Ils étaient trempés sauf elle s'en fichait complètement, ce qu'elle vivait là était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis son entrée à la guilde. Il l'allongea et s'allongea sur elle, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime et ce depuis le premier jour.

\- Moi aussi, Natsu.

\- Ça risque d'être douloureux et je m'excuse d'avance mais tu es la seule et unique personne avec qui je veux le faire et j'espère être le seul et l'unique.

\- Tu l'es et le sera toujours.

Sur cela, ils s'embrassèrent derechef, plus doucement cette fois-ci, puis il la pénétra lentement. Ça lui faisait plus mal que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues qu'il s'empressa d'effacer par un revers de paume, puis embrassa toutes les passerelles du corps de sa belle pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il lui murmurait des "pardon" à tous vas.

Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il cessa tout mouvement, pendant qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence, non sans difficulté. Puis elle bougea son bassin pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, il commença alors de longs vas-et-vient pour éviter de lui faire plus mal.

Elle se remit à gémir et à frémir, ce fut pour lui le signal afin d'accélérer, il commença à enchaîner des coups de hanches plus rapides, butant jusqu'au fond d'elle. Une vague de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres lui envahit tout le corps, le faisant presque trembler, il émit un gémissement rauque, et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait se sentir ainsi, c'était pareil pour elle.

La sentant hurler son nom une première fois, il se mit à aller le plus vite qu'il pouvait, puis il sentit les parois de la jeune fille se contracter autour de son membre pendant qu'elle hurlait une nouvelle fois son prénom. Il se sentit tout près à se déversée en elle.

\- Je t'aime et n'aimerais que toi.

Puis, il cria à son tour le prénom de Lucy, avant de s'allonger sur le lit à coté d'elle. Tous les deux essoufflés, elle posta sa tête sur son torse, lui la serra avec une grande tendresse dans ses bras chauds, ils entremêlèrent lascivement leurs jambes.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais autant homme, Natsu.

\- Je me comporte peut être en gamin mais je reste un homme.

Ensuite, ils finirent par s'embrasser plus chastement et s'endormirent, heureux, avant qu'une Erza en colère débarque. Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle rougit et murmura un "excusez-moi..." avant de courir à Fairy Tail. Happy qui était avec elle, s'était empressé de la suivre pour l'annoncer à Mirajane ce qui lui vaudrait sans doute des poissons gratuits, quant à Grey qui était aussi avec eux, resta un moment à regarder la scène avant de partir à la recherche d'une certaine mage aux cheveux bleu.

* * *

 **Alors, alors? vous en pensez quoi?**

 **Désolé au fan de Greylu mais j'ai deux amies machiavélique qui aime le Nalu**

 **Et oui remercions Lily et Hélène pour m'avoir fait craquer!**


End file.
